


You'll Be My Summer Love

by attheendoftheday



Category: One Direction
Genre: Camp Counselor AU, Fluff, M/M, tbh eleanor is the real star in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 00:46:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attheendoftheday/pseuds/attheendoftheday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is gorgeous and flirts, Louis is odd and pines, and Eleanor is the only reasonable counselor in the entire camp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll Be My Summer Love

**Author's Note:**

> So. This is my first work, inspired by my own sleep away camp.  
> Obviously this is totally fake and my own work and just please don't sue me, I have college to pay for.  
>  Thank you for reading ♥

Louis wipes the sweat off his brow and sighs. It’s the beginning of July and already it feels like he’s living in the depths of hell. It only gets worse, Louis knows, especially since the cabin he’s been assigned has no air conditioning, but he’s been working here since the summer before uni and if he quits now it’ll ruin tradition.  
A loud “Louis Tomlinson!” comes from the doorway, and he turns to see Eleanor, the head counselor, holding a Starbucks coffee and looking remarkably frazzled.  
“Having fun so far, El?” he asks teasingly. It’s not that he enjoys seeing her stressed, exactly, but it is quite satisfying to watch her deal every year and remind himself why he turned down that offer. Louis might be an awful friend.  
“Yes, loads of fun, an absolute fuckton of joy right now. Half the counselors haven’t shown up and some idiot mom came and dropped her kid off a day early. Here’s your new co-counselor, be your lovely self, I’ll talk to you both later,” Eleanor fumes, all in one breath, and leaps out the doorway as quickly as she came.  
A boy, presumably the new counselor, pokes his head in. “Hello,” he says, smiling shyly.  
Louis blinks  
“Um,” he says. Smooth. “I’m Louis. Tomlinson. Nice to meet you.” Not his best work. Clumsy buildup, but under the circumstances you did just fine. Four for you, Louis, you go Louis.  
He can’t really blame himself, because Hot Boy is drop dead gorgeous. He’s got lovely pale skin and curly chocolate-colored hair and bright green eyes and is all long, lean limbs. Louis thinks he might be having a religious experience.  
“I’m Harry, I’m a new counselor,” he says, picking up his suitcase, and his biceps bulge with the exertion. Louis is now positive that this Harry is an angel from heaven.  
“Hi Harry! Your bunk’s right under mine,” Louis says cheerfully. You’re good, you’re cool. “The kids sleep over there, and your suitcase can go right under here,” he adds, pointing to a low shelf at the base of the beds. Harry nods and they both unpack in a slightly uncomfortable silence. Louis finished before Harry and turns to see the boy taping up a poster of the Fray.  
“You like the Fray?” Louis asks excitedly. There is no way in hell he is not going to try and seduce this gem of a human. Good music taste, absolutely beautiful, and sharing a cabin with him? This is the best day of his life.  
“Yeah, quite. My ex-girlfriend got me into them,” Harry replies, smiling with a goddamn dimple, and. Oh.  
“Oh,” Louis says. Girlfriend. He deflates slightly. So no seduction, then. He recovers quickly and smiles. “Are you done? I could give you the tour,” he continues. No harm in having an attractive new friend, God knows he’s done it before.  
Harry agrees and they head out into the sun, where it seems to get more burning hot. They go through the camp, Louis pointing out important landmarks and trails, and he brings the younger boy to the main field where the other counselors are milling about.  
“This is Harry, guys. Harry, this is Zayn, Liam, Niall, Cher, Perrie, and – and there are a couple missing, the late bastards,” Louis introduces. The other counselors greet Harry and start plaguing him with questions. Louis finds out that he’s nineteen, from Cheshire, with a passion for baking and golf, of all things. When he and Zayn start talking about their many tattoos, Louis zones out to study the counselors. Everyone hasn’t changed too much – there are different hair styles and they all look a bit older and more like adults. Louis stops on Perrie, Zayn, and Liam. Perrie’s in the middle of the two boys, with Liam’s arm around her waist and her hand on Zayn’s knee. Louis doesn’t really want to know about their relationship, even though he knows them well enough to ask, but he’s content with respecting their kinky threesome sex life from a distance.  
After dinner, the counselors retreat to their cabins to prepare for the next day and the arrival of the campers.  
“How’d you like your first day?” Louis asks, and Harry smiles back.  
“Fine. Eleanor seemed really stressed, though. A bit scarier than when she interviewed me.”  
Louis laughs. “Yeah, she’s like that every year. I was offered head counselor a while back but declined, and she got it. Now she’s stuck with the technical shit while I just get to have fun with kids.”  
Harry giggles – goddamn giggles – and they go on to talk about other things – their families, jobs, music, pets. And when Harry mentions that his favorite movie is Titanic, it’s all Louis can do to keep from screaming PLEASE LOVE ME YOU DUMB FUCK.  
This will not end well.

The next day they all have to wake up at the ass crack of dawn to eat breakfast and prepare for the campers. When the kids start arriving, Louis gets excited. This is what he likes, what he’s good at. It’s a big ego boost to see how many kids he can get to like him on the first day, and how many young parents he can get to hit on him. He spends the morning greeting campers and their parents, consoling the younger ones that are already homesick, and watching Harry. The younger boy is in his element, making the kids laugh and charming their parents. It’s so cute that by the time lunch rolls around Louis is ready to spontaneously combust into a ball of affection. He excuses himself from the table, shooting Harry hurried a smile, and hurrying over to one of the only people that will put up with his bullshit.  
“Eleanor, I need to talk to you. Like, now,” Louis says, his voice tight.  
“What –” she starts as he pulls her into the kitchen and away from her table. As soon as they enter through the large double doors, Louis promptly collapses on the cool tile floor and moans.  
“I don’t think that’s very sanitary. Also, your moaning could be misconstrued,” Eleanor says, raising an eyebrow.  
“No, El, stop with your fancy legal terms, I am having a crisis. A very stupidly adorable crisis, with curly hair and long legs and – God, have you seen his biceps? Because let me tell you –“  
Eleanor interrupts him with a sigh. “What’s wrong with Harry? Have you shagged already? Because that would be a record, even for you.”  
“Shut up. It’s just – he’s so cute! Like, really cute and I just. Ugh,” Louis groans.  
“Then I don’t see the problem. If you really like him, just go for it. And it could be just a crush, you’ve known him for like a day,” she says unsympathetically. “And if you do get together, do not let the kids see any butt stuff going on. Or penis things. I’m not having you traumatize them.” She peeks out of the doors back into the dining hall. “Speaking of your boyfriend, he’s having some trouble with his campers – your campers, too, the ones you’re being paid to watch,” she adds pointedly.  
“He’s not my boyfriend, Louis mumbles, but leavings the kitchen anyway. Harry does indeed seem to be having some trouble – James and Patrick are flinging pats of butter at each other and their new counselor seems to be at a bit of a loss when they ignore his reprimands. Louis stalks over to the table, cursing the little shits inwardly and heaving a long-suffering sigh.  
“James, Patrick, put the condiments down – yes, right now – or I’m going to call Eleanor,” he tells the two boys, who reluctantly stop the butter war. Harry mouths a silent thank you and gives a grateful smile.  
“The kids really listen to you,” Harry compliments as Louis sits beside him. He puts his hand on Louis’s shoulder and gives it a little squeeze. It actually makes Louis feel an actual goddamn flutter in his stomach. Oh God. There is no way this will end well.

Louis’s attraction to Harry doesn’t diminish as the weeks past. If anything, it increases. As the days go by Harry becomes cheekier, slapping Louis’s bum when he’s not looking and making hilariously bad innuendoes. They grow closer and get to know each other better, and eventually around the camp if you see one the other must be nearby. They remain strictly friends, though, much to Eleanor’s dismay. Louis fantasizes about when she finds a nice guy that keeps her from nosing in his love life, but that day has yet to come.  
“Shit, Lou, just make out with him already. I can feel the sexual tension exuding off of you both. Literally - it’s uncomfortable to be around you both, I start to choke on the pheromones. And you’re obsessed with him and he makes these gross heart eyes at you and oh my God,” she groans one afternoon. Louis rolls his eyes, saying that Harry is probably straight and likes him as a friend, and he’s totally over Harry anyway.  
And if Louis wanks off to the thought of Harry’s long fingers and beautiful mouth with Harry’s name on his lips, well. Nobody has to know.

“Can I have your attention, please,” Eleanor bellows at breakfast one morning several weeks later. The crowd goes silent and everyone looks up, but Harry keeps his hand on Louis’s knee where he had placed it just seconds before. Louis swallows loudly.  
“As you all know, we’re right in the middle of summer, which means it’s time for our annual midsummer camp out!” the head counselor shouts, her voice showing her enthusiasm as cheers and applause go through the audience. “Tonight, instead of sleeping in your cabins, we’ll set up tents in the field and have a proper campout there. If any of you feel uncomfortable about sleeping outside, Leigh Anne has volunteered to stay with you in the cabins. I’ll assist Perrie with the rest of Cabin Two. Any questions, feel free to ask your counselors. Thank you!”  
Her speech over, Eleanor sits down and the dining hall quickly becomes even louder. Harry removes his hand – Louis feels relieved that he hasn’t exploded due to the sexual tension – and shoots the other boy a questioning look.  
“I think Eleanor mentioned this, but what exactly is it?” he questions.  
“Just a regular sleepover, you know? We just have to help set up the tents, build the fire, not be eaten alive by bugs,” Louis explains. Lowering his voice so that the innocents won’t hear, he adds, “it’s a bit shit, but. It’s pretty easy.” Harry smiles and turns to gather the campers and lead them back to the cabin. Louis absolutely does not stare at his little white boy ass. At all.  
The rest of the day is a blur of preparation for the mini trip, and in the afternoon they all hike down to the open field to set up tents. Even after so many years of practice, Louis still manages to make a half-finished tent collapse on top of him, leaving Harry to come to his rescue as Niall laughs hysterically and insists that the eight year old from Cher’s cabin is better than you at this, Lou, holy shit. Louis reminds himself to never give Niall his dessert again. Later that night comes campfires and s’mores, and the time passes quickly until it’s time for the campers to go to bed. Harry helps Stan clean up the mess from dinner while Louis checks on the kids, making sure nobody has been ravaged by squirrels or speared themselves in the eye with a stick. After everything is done, the pair fall into their shared tent, exhausted, and move their sleeping bags until they’re close enough for Louis to feel Harry’s breath on his face.  
“So, how’d you like your first real camping experience here?” Louis asks quietly, smiling at Harry. The other boy grinned back.  
“Good. Although I never realized how many bars of chocolate were required for a group of kids,” he replied, mentioning the amount of graham crackers, marshmallows, and chocolate the counselors had to supply. Louis suspects that half of the funding the camp receives just goes toward s’mores ingredients.  
They lay in silence for a while, stealing glimpses of each other occasionally, and just when Louis begins to feel drowsy he hears Harry whisper, “hey, Lou?”  
“Yeah?” he responds to the younger boy, rolling over so that their noses are almost touching and he’s staring into his green green eyes.  
“I’d really like to kiss you right now,” Harry breathes, and.  
Holy shit. Mother of God, Harry Styles is asking to kiss him.  
“Then why don’t you?” Louis asks. He thinks he might be having heart palpitations. He is absolutely going to die now.  
Harry cups Louis’s cheek with a large, warm and hand and brings their faces less than an inch apart – and when Louis feels soft, full lips brushing against his own, tasting of s’mores and smoke and something he can’t describe, well.  
He thinks this just might end well, after all.


End file.
